The Little Salvatore
by happyalvin
Summary: Olivia Salvatore was living a dammed life, she was 17 going on 162 and living a life that she had not imagined for herself. Becoming a vampire wasn't what she had wanted nor did she want to play mediator between her brothers for her entire life. But when Damon and Stefan return to Mystic Falls, Olivia finds herself following them home where everything is not what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls. What could Olivia Salvatore say to describe that town? There probably weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe Olivia's feelings about the small quiet town in Virginia, where nothing happened and you could raise your kids in peace... Well that's how it was painted to the outside world and to most of the residents. But to Olivia, Mystic Falls was home or rather it had been home along time ago. A hundred and forty five years give or take a few months, that was how long Olivia had been a vampire. Back then she was a simple, perhaps somewhat naïve seventeen year old in love for the first time when she died and transitioned into a vampire. Mystic Falls was the town in which Olivia Salvatore was born, lived and died to then live again in eternal damnation. Ever since then Olivia had mixed feelings about Mystic Falls as it was a constant reminder of everything she had lost; her life, home, family and friends as well as the man she was going to marry. The worst of it was watching the town she had loved as a child change over a centaury as it adapted to modern times and knowing that she was never going to change as Olivia was forever stuck in the body of a seventeen year old girl. Since she had become vampire a hundred and forty five years ago Olivia had made a habit to come back once every twenty years to check in on the ancestral family home and her 'living' and breathing relatives, until now.

The house in which Olivia was born and grew up in The Veritas Estate or plainly known to locals as The Salvatore Estate was destroyed near the near the end of the civil and since then her family had built and occupied a new house. Olivia's distant nephew and subsequently only living relative who was the current 'owner' of The Salvatore Boarding House had left a message a few days ago asking for Olivia to come home immediately, which caught Olivia's attention immediately as her family preferred Olivia and her brothers to keep their distance so her getting a call from her nephew asking her to come home only meant one thing; her brothers were home. That also meant that trouble was already brewing or that it wasn't too far behind them, every time Olivia's brothers met, people always ended up dead and considering the urgency in her nephew's message she knew things weren't going all too well.

Just as she was a vampire Olivia's twin brother Stefan and their elder brother Damon were also vampires but the circumstances surrounding their change had caused an estrangement between them and Damon had made it his personal mission to make Stefan's life miserable for all eternity. To which Olivia had to play mediator between them and make sure they didn't kill each other and minimize the damage they did whenever they were in the same place. Last time they were both in Mystic Falls was fifty years ago and one of their relatives ended up paying the price... with their life.

Stepping out of her car, Olivia walked up the last bit of the driveway to the front porch and let herself into the house. Since the house was a boarding house, it was guaranteed that the door would be open. Walking into the house, Olivia noted that no one seemed to be home and she decided to make herself a drink as she waited for someone to show up. The only thing she found in the living room was scotch so Olivia poured herself a glass of scotch and took a seat on the couch and quietly sat waiting for someone to come. It only took ten minutes for her nephew Zach to return to the house.

"Zach…" Olivia began and she immediately noticed the look of relief on her nephew's face.

"Thank you for coming Aunt Olivia."

Olivia let out a grim laugh, although Zach looked old enough to be her own uncle, it was actually the other way round. Despite only being in the body of a seventeen year old, Olivia was a hundred and sixty one years old and yet being called Aunt Olivia by her physically older nephew tended to freak her out. Hence why she had told Zach numerous times over the years to not call her by that title, but he still did. "Like I had much of a choice Zach but I came as soon as I could... How long have they been here?"

"Uncle Stefan's been here since May and Uncle Damon arrived last week but with the amount of attacks that have been happening lately I suspect he's been here longer but only now come out into the open." Zach revealed and Olivia could help but frown as her brother had already started killing people and using the age old animal attack ploy to cover it up.

"Do the council suspect anything yet?" Olivia questioned referring to the Founder's Council which was made group of humans that including decedents of the original founding families who, officially, are in charge of commemorating the foundation of the town but in fact their true goal is to protect the town from the threat of vampires. Zach was the last living Salvatore and as such a member of the council but he also kept our family's dark and dirty little secret.

"Not yet but it's only an amount of time before they do... people still remember what happened last time." Zach sais referring to when Damon savagely attacked and killed four people including Joseph Salvatore, one of their descendants and Zach' grandfather which was the main reason Olivia's family were hesitant of any of their vampire relatives coming into to town. Damon had made it clear that they were living in his house and that he could and would kill them at anytime much to Olivia irritation and for them it was like treading on eggshells.

"I promise I won't let anything happen this time Zach, I'll take care of Damon..." Olivia wearily stated. "I've been taking additional provisions in case the worst should happen for a while now."

"Aunt Olivia..."

"It's now what you think Zack I have it under control and no one gets harmed, I'm not like my brother... I have respect for human life and I don't treat them like my own personal water fountain." Olivia said referring to the fact that like most vampires she did indeed drink human blood but she had a some degree of control over my blood thirst as she no longer fed on humans instead Olivia would drink from blood packs before she'd compel the first humans she could find to donate the blood she had taken. "You have my word Zach that as long as I'm here, I will not harm a human."

"What are you going to do?" Zach finally asked after a few moments of silence and it's clear that he's not happy at the situation but then again neither was Olivia but Zach trusted her. Olivia was always the one out of the their vampire relatives that the Salvatore's could trust hence why they always called her in these situations.

"If I find out why they're here then maybe I can use it to get my brothers to leave…" Olivia said a she looked at her empty glass.

"Well isn't Damon here because of Stefan?"

"That's a given, up until now they haven't seen each other for fifteen years... Well that was the last time I saw the two of them together but when I last saw Damon six months ago he never said a thing to me… But there's something else going on here, after what happened last time Stefan would have left the moment he realized Damon was back, he wouldn't have wanted to risk repeating what happened last time... Something's keeping him here in Mystic Falls and I need to find out what it is."

"If it helps he enrolled at the high school." Zach said reluctantly. "There's a girl involved and that's all I know."

Mystic Falls High School? Olivia had found that very interesting, yet also very bizarre as Stefan had done the whole education path decades ago so now the question was why her brother was back in high school not to mention the girl, this was both irritating and fascinating at the same time. "Are Stefan's belongings still here?"

"Up in his room... The house is empty now, I thought it best to kick everyone else out when he returned home." Zach explained which made perfect sense, the blood thirst was difficult to control at times but having humans parading around your own home was sure to end up in a bloodbath. "Would you like me to make up your room Aunt Olivia?"

"That would probably be for the best... Rome wasn't built in a day nor will the Salvatore brothers leave in day, it's going to take some time." Olivia stated as she rose from her seat and walked over to Zach and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay Zach, I will fix this…"

Zach smiles weakly as if he wanted to believe her and Olivia knew that he wouldn't until her brothers; Damon in particular was gone. "Thank you again for coming Aunt Olivia."

Olivia smiled at her nephew before walking away and heading to Stefan's bedroom, when she arrived it was clear that he had been home more frequently that she had thought. There were more personal belongings than what she could remember, especially the stacks of books everywhere and the computer sitting on his desk was a very recent addition. Looking around the room, Olivia saw that Zach was right about Stefan going back to high school as she spotted a chemistry book amongst an assortment of other high school paraphernalia. But a photo on a table distracts her momentarily and when Olivia picked it up she had the urge to tear it up. _Katherine, 1864. _Even after a hundred and forty five years it always came back to her but then again that's why all of this started because Katherine Pierce waltzed into their lives, the soul sucking evil vampire who played on the hearts of Olivia's brothers which _naturally _ended badly. You wouldn't guess it with her beautiful oval face and delicate features but then again it wasn't too hard to get sucked into that psychotic girl's world when she looked at you with those big brown eyes, Olivia suppose but that didn't change anything. She was responsible for her brothers' estrangement and siring all three of them and leaving Olivia to deal with them while she of course had the lucky escape of being dead. Despite Stefan constantly telling Olivia he was over her, by keeping her picture it was a clear sign he wasn't but then again with either of her brothers they were never truly over despite Katherine being dead for a hundred and forty five years. It would be sweet if it wasn't for the fact that Katherine Pierce ruined all their lives.

"I'm missing something…" Olivia quietly murmured to herself as she heard footsteps behind her, no doubt Zach given the sound of his footsteps.

"What are you looking at?" Zach asked as he approached the desk and Olivia handed him the photo as she resumed her search of trying to find something that would explain why her brother's had returned to town. "Aunt Olivia, why does Uncle Stefan have a photo of Elena Gilbert?"

"Who?" Olivia nonchalantly asked as she rifled through papers and diaries that were scattered all over Stefan's desk, until Zach handed her back the photo and he had such a weird look in his eyes that Olivia stopped what she was doing.

"The girl in this photograph..."

"Zach I may be old but my memory is quite intact after all these years, that's Katherine Pierce... She's the stupid girl responsible for all this, the reason why my brother and I are all vampires." Olivia sourly said.

"Aunt Olivia, I'm telling you that that this girl is Elena Gilbert... She's the daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, they sat on the council until they were killed a few months ago." Zach said and Olivia was kind of having a hard time putting this all together.

"Gilbert? As in one of the founding families Gilbert?" Olivia demanded in shock, she knew Katherine was dead as she had died in Fell's Church along with all the other vampires back in 1864 but what Zach was telling her seemed to contradict this or this could be a big coincidence but Olivia highly doubted that. "She's their daughter? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive, I knew the Gilberts well and both their children are now attending the high school, why?"

"That's why Damon and Stefan are back in town." Olivia said gritting her teeth together before picking up one of Stefan's books and angrily chucking it across the room. It all made sense now, why Stefan was still here and attending high school after telling Zach he'd be here for a week or two and now Damon "They're here for the girl."

"Are you sure?" Zach asked.

"I'm positive." Olivia grimly replied as it was always about a girl with her brother especially now that there was one that was the exact double of the girl they were both still in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia quietly sat in the living room that directly faced the door whilst she waited for her brothers to come home. She could have called them and asked them to come home but Olivia didn't want them to know that she was here until the moment they stepped through the front door and saw her sitting on the couch. Olivia needed them to be surprised and unprepared for her being back in Mystic Falls if she was going to let them leave. Olivia hadn't seen her two older brothers together in fifteen years since Damon and Stefan didn't tend to get on much. Whenever Olivia did seem them together it was usually to put a stop to whatever was going on, which was mostly on Damon's end as part of his plan to torment Stefan for the rest of creation. Such as however many decades ago it was Stefan traveled to New York in hopes of starting a new life and subsequently ran into our ever so charming brother who had managed to convince New York's elitist that he was Italian royalty – Italians the Salvatore's were but royalty they were not but as per usual things didn't go to plan and Olivia of course had to drop everything she was doing and come help and like always things ended up bloody, to put it lightly...

It hadn't been too long since Olivia had seen my brothers in terms of vampire years; she last saw Damon six months ago and it had been less with Stefan, they kept in regular contact by phone but Olivia last saw him just over three months ago. Which according to her calculations was just before he left to come and visit Zach in Mystic Falls. Olivia's relationships with her brothers were complex and at times they were both equally strained but despite this she loved them both after all they were the only family she had left.

An accurate description of Olivia's relationship with her brothers wasn't something that existed because it varied with time and how each of them are at the time they see each other. On a general note Olivia's relationships with her brothers were vastly different now to when they were all still humans, they weren't as close as they were then, though one would suspect that the three of them would be closer seeing how long they've been living. But they had all changed from the people they once were, to who they were now but deep down Olivia was convinced that all three of them retained some of that original person somewhere. But generally Stefan and Olivia shared a very close relationship as we could confide in each other about almost everything.

But with Damon and Olivia things differed, he disliked thinking or talking of the past although Olivia suspect that at times it plagued his every thoughts and so they never really talked about anything in particular but there were times when she could confide in him when she couldn't talk to Stefan but Olivia could never trust her brother to give her a straight answer. Although Olivia was much closer with Stefan now, she knew that she shared a closer relationship with Damon than her two brothers had with each other in a long time but that didn't really matter at the moment, what did was stopping history from repeating itself. As Olivia sat idly playing with her phone, she heard the front door open and in walked Stefan.

"Olivia…" Stefan began and Olivia briefly looked up at her brother before returning her gaze back to her phone.

"Sit down." Olivia firmly said in a tone of manner that left no room for arguing in the slightest and moments later she heard the sound of shuffling feet before Stefan took a seat next to her on the couch.

"What are you–"

"–Texting a boy." Olivia replied interrupting Stefan before he could ask what she was doing back in Mystic Falls. It was a pretty redundant question as Olivia knew her brother knew deep down why she was here as Stefan the smart one of the three surviving Salvatore siblings. Olivia only came back to Mystic Falls to deal with family matters and Stefan knew it as his sister had no business in this town except for her family. Once she had dealt with Stefan and Damon, Olivia would leave town and go back to her own life until the next crisis came up or one of her brothers came in search for her, whatever came first.

"Olivia…" Stefan slowly began.

"Shut up, I'll get to you when I'm ready." Olivia sharply said as she went back to idly playing a game on her cell phone She wasn't going to get started until Damon arrived as she was in no mood to be repeating herself. What Olivia had to say, she was only going to say it to her brother's once and the two of them were going to be there, in the same room to hear it. They waited just over forty five minutes when Damon waltzed into the house like he didn't have a care in the world and Olivia tucked her phone away into her jacket pocket.

"Well if it isn't Olivia Salvatore, knew you'd be coming home it was just a manner of when you'd come." Damon stated with his trademark cocky smirk and Olivia just chose to ignore him.

"I'm giving you both twenty minutes to pack up your belongings and get out of Mystic Falls." Olivia said in a calm and very clear tone of voice as she remained where she sat. The usual greeting of hugs and details on what we had been up to were throw out of the window as Olivia wasn't here to catch up with her brothers, she was here to kick them out and to do that she had to show no weakness and be the bad ass vampire otherwise they wouldn't take me seriously and when Olivia mean they she specifically meant Damon. As her brother still thought of Olivia as a child and as such treated her like one as he knew it annoyed Olivia to no end.

"Olivia…"

"We'll get to the hello's once you've packed your stuff." Olivia replied as she took a good look at her brothers, given that they were twins her and Stefan did look pretty similar with the same brown hair and green eyes. However Olivia and Damon shared the same pale complexion and smile. Although these days Damon was more prone to his self assured cocky smirk. But the two of them were said, according to their father that they were the ones who resembled their late mother the most.

"About time sis... This wouldn't be like old times if all three Salvatore siblings weren't back home." Damon quipped and Olivia didn't blink an eye, if she reacted in anyway then it would make everything harder.

"Well here's the thing Damon, the three of us are not going to stay here because we are all leaving here. Tonight…" Olivia firmly stated.

"Ophelia, you've been home for two minutes and already you're getting worked up… Are you in withdrawal? Do you need some blood because we can go out for a bite if you like… " Damon said and Olivia frowned, her brother had a habit of calling her an assortment of nicknames that began with the letter O but his particular favourite at the moment was Ophelia much to Olivia's distaste. It was a reference to Ophelia in Hamlet who died by drowning whilst in a state of delirium and mental torment who had become in some circles has become a symbol of angst for teenage girls which Damon believes that Olivia was the perfect poster child for.

"Don't start with that, just get your stuff and let's go." Olivia retorted as she felt her left eye twitch in irritation, Damon just loved to push her buttons to get a rise out of Olivia but she wasn't going to entertain him by getting angry at his lack of co-operation.

"No." Damon quipped and Olivia just rolled her eyes, she was expecting that type of reaction from her brother and she quietly laughed before turning her attention over to Stefan who had remained pretty quiet throughout the entire exchange between Olivia and Damon.

"Stefan get your things, you're coming with me to Vancouver for a while and from there we'll figure out things." Olivia said as she rose from the couch.

"Liv, normally I would… This time I'm going to stay here for a while but I promise you I'll catch up with you eventually." Stefan replied and Olivia just frowned and took a deep breath in order to stop herself from losing her temper.

"I know about the Gilbert girl." Olivia announced and Damon smirked in amusement while Stefan at least had the nerve to look away. "Elena? I believe her name is and though I've yet to see her in person I hear she looks exactly like my least favourite person."

"Oh she does Olive." Damon replied and Olivia could feel herself losing patience with both her brothers very quickly.

"Shut up and both of you go upstairs and grab your things because the two of you are not staying in town. The last time both of you were here with a girl who looked like that bad things happened and I will not have history repeating itself, a lot of people died last time… Good people." Olivia firmly stated as she barely survived what happened in 1864, she doubted she could survive something like that again.

"Like who?" Damon sarcastically asked.

"Papa, myself…" Olivia stated as she hated the fact that she was a vampire and Olivia hated her brothers even more for making her into a vampire. They had cost Olivia everything that she had coveted in her old life and whilst she still loved them as they were her brothers she resented both of them. "This girl will bring nothing but trouble just like Katherine did."

"She's not Katherine she's different Olivia." Stefan told Olivia and she could already see how taken her brother was with the Gilbert girl, just like how he was taken with Katherine back in 1864. Stefan had this love sick puppy dog expression on his face and Olivia couldn't help but grimace, Stefan was a hopeless romantic and there was only so much Olivia could take.

"Well I'm sorry for not caring but the last time the three of us were here in Mystic Falls with someone who looks just the same as Elena we were all killed! And preferably I don't want the same thing happening again! Because this time we won't be able to come back from it!" Olivia snapped in annoyance, she had barely been back in town for two hours and already she wanted to leave again.

"It won't happen." Stefan said in an attempt to reassure Olivia who wasn't buying into any of it.

"That's because I won't let it happen again, the two of you together in this town brings mass devastation to everyone you come across or have you forgotten what happened the last time you both in Mystic Falls?" Olivia demanded but a creak in the floorboard caused her to stop midway to see who it was. It's Zach, he must have over heard them and came to see what the commotion was.

"Zach… You just had to call her, didn't you?" Damon stated and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Zach. "And here I thought we were a family?"

"A family? Families don't kill each other and constantly remind each other that we're living in their house and that they can kill them at any given moment. Why do you think the family always call Aunt Olivia? Because we trust her, she doesn't want either of you here just as I don't because every time the two of you are here people die." Zach retorted which set Damon's temper off and mere seconds before Damon was about to strike him Olivia ran over to Zach's side and grabbed my brother's arm and squeezed it tightly. She was not going to let Damon hurt their last living relative.

"Out of my way Liv, I need to teach our nephew some manners." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so Damon, you're going to back off and leave Zach be before I make you." Olivia said as she continued to squeeze his wrist tighter until the point where she heard it snap and only then do Olivia let it go. "You both need to leave Mystic Falls it was agreed that I'd be the one to check in on the house and the family after what happened last time."

Damon laughed as he snaps his wrist back into place. "I have to admit I'm impressed Ophelia, you pull off the bad ass vampire role pretty well and you've got a good grip."

"Well if that gives you an incentive to leave on you own free will before I force you to go then I'll take it as a compliment. But I will make you both leave…" Olivia stated as she would use violence to get rid of her brothers if it was really necessary.

"Go ahead and try."

"Fine then I will." Olivia retorted and Damon just grinned at Olivia before walking out of the living room leaving Olivia with Stefan and Zach. "You can end this Stefan, all you have to do is leave me and so will Damon…"

"I can't do that Liv…" Stefan wearily said and Olivia rolled her eyes at this as she thought her twin brother was being an absolute moron or he had lost his mind as ignoring the threat that Damon posed whilst being here all for some girl was something Stefan usually wouldn't have done.

"If I have to kill that girl so you will both leave then so be it but if I can't get Damon to leave Mystic Falls then the blood he spills of every innocent person in this town will be on your hands and conscious Stefan and not on mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came far quicker than Olivia would have liked it as she was woken up by the glistening rays of the sun on her face coming through the window. She had gone to bed pretty late and so she didn't appreciate being woken up mere hours after she had gone to bed. Sitting up in bed, it took Olivia a moment to realize where she was, that she was back in Mystic Falls again to deal with her brother. Olivia's room, well she wouldn't even call it her room as she kept nothing or worth or sentiment here as whilst this was Olivia's family home, it was not her home. When Olivia came and stayed in the boarding house, she considered herself to be a guest just like everyone else. Hence why she only kept a view sentimental items in the attic, looked away and out of sight from prying eyes. Especially from Damon, whilst Stefan had a sense of privacy given how he liked to write in a journal, Damon on the other hand had no sense of personal space in the slightest so Olivia had to hide everything from him.

Climbing out of bed, Olivia wondered downstairs to the kitchen as she needed a good strong cup of black coffee to wake her up so she could deal with the problem at hand; getting rid of her brothers. It was going to take some time and careful planning to get Damon and Stefan to leave Mystic Falls and Olivia was well aware of that as she had been doing research into all the recent animal attacks that had been occurring in Mystic Falls. There had been several victims including a teacher at the local high school but there had been a survivor; a teenaged girl. God knows why Damon had let the girl survive but he did and that was something. However Damon was drawing a lot of attention and pretty soon someone was going to figure out that these animal attacks weren't animal attacks and the last thing Olivia needed was for the founders council to figure out vampires were back in Mystic Falls.

As she made her way to the kitchen Olivia was distracted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door and she couldn't help but frown as she was certain that Zach had told her that people were well aware that the boarding house was closed for the foreseeable future. Olivia was certain that it wasn't the mailman either so she wearily walked over to the front door and opened it. Olivia's jaw literally dropped in shock when she opened the front door– considering that Katherine was dead and had been for a hundred and forty five years this could only be Elena. Olivia had to admit that Damon was right she did look just like Katherine as if she was an exact copy of the evil cretin that Olivia once knew and hated

"Hi, I'm looking for Stefan."

"E-Excuse me?" Olivia wearily asked as she was kind of caught up in that this girl looked exactly like Katherine. Hearing about this girl was one thing but seeing her up close and personal was another thing. Olivia was struggling to get to grips with this.

"I'm looking for Stefan, is he home?" The girl repeated and Olivia just stood there looking at the Katherine double for god knows how long as the resemblance was uncanny from the height to the voice. It was very unnerving and Olivia kept watching until she finally regained control over herself and began to shut the door, only for Stefan to appear out of nowhere and prevent Olivia from doing so and she was powerless as her brother opened fully opened the door.

"Elena, sorry about that… Liv had a very long night and I didn't think she would be up so early especially on the weekend let alone opening the door." Stefan began as he gently moved Olivia to the side and motioned for Elena to come in and the free of them stood in the foyer for a moment before Stefan decided to make introductions. "Um…Elena I'd you to meet Olivia Salvatore my sister and Olivia this is Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia." Elena began.

"Charmed." Olivia replied in a very icy manner, ignoring the look that Stefan was shooting her way. The look that told her to behave but Olivia had no reason to behave in front of Elena. Firstly she looked and sounded like Katherine and the last time Olivia was nice to someone who looked like that it blew up in her face. The fact that Elena looked like Katherine and was the reason that Stefan wouldn't leave town. Secondly she needed to keep Stefan away from Elena in order to get him away from her then she'd been mean constantly. This may have all sounded mean but by doing this Olivia was saving Elena's life and many others before the real damage was done.

"I didn't know you had a sister as well Stefan." Elena began and by the tone of her voice and her comment it was obvious to Olivia that Elena had met Damon but the fact that Stefan had clearly failed to mention her thoroughly, ticked Olivia off. She knew he was supposed to be keeping a low profile and not get involved with humans and she was supposed to be getting him to leave town but… He still could have mentioned Olivia. They did share a womb for nine months so Olivia thought that garnered a mention.

"Hmmm is that so? We'll have to talk about that Stefan… You pretending that I don't exist, I have to admit I'm kind of upset about that considering all the effort I went to in order to see you. I understand not telling people about Damon but your own twin? Are you ashamed of me or something?" Olivia said using a rather polite tone of voice.

"You're a twin?" Elena asked and Stefan slowly nodded and Olivia was pretty sure that she was missing something here as it seemed like Stefan was pretty reluctant about confirming the fact that he was a twin which was something new.

"Yeah, I would have told you but I didn't think it wasn't worth mentioning." Stefan explained to Elena, which managed to really annoy Olivia to the point where she was actually upset that Stefan purposely didn't mention her to anyone. Olivia knew it was hypocritical, as she wanted Stefan to keep a low profile, but still… Stefan saying things like he didn't mention he was a twin because it wasn't worth mentioning made Olivia feel a tad bit unimportant.

"Not worth mentioning? Don't listen to my brother Elena, I think having twins in the family is pretty cool. I will admit that my sister got the better half of the gene pool but you should watch the two of them together. Little Steve and Olive were so adorable as kids, still are…" Damon said as he walked up behind Olivia and put his arm over her shoulder. Olivia wasn't surprised that Damon had been eavesdropping, even before they had become vampires that was one of the things he did best and he was rather good at it. Shaking her brother's arm off her, Olivia lightly slapped him arm away to make sure he got the message.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Has someone not had their morning coffee yet? Because we all know that your not a morning person until you get your daily caffeine fix Olive." Damon teased and Olivia just glared at him. That was such a lie as generally Olivia was the first one up in the morning and the last one down at night. She just wasn't very commutative first thing in the morning as she liked to use that time to think and collect her thoughts not to mention plan her day. Olivia would have preferred that her brother not point this out in front of Elena, as the less the girl knew the better it would be for them all.

"Steve and Olive?" Elena asked.

"Annoying childhood nicknames that are never to leave this house." Olivia snapped and the room fell silent.

"Well it's clear someone's still a bit cranky this morning after their journey so I'm going to take the pickled olive to the kitchen and get her some coffee in hopes of cheering her up. As always it's good to see you Elena." Damon said giving the girl a wink before dragging Olivia into the kitchen and shutting the door behind them once there were inside. "Okay… What is your problem Liv? Because you've been acting like a complete bitch since you arrived home and whilst I like it we all know it isn't you."

"If you have to ask Damon then clearly you don't know me as well as you think." Olivia sourly sated as she went about grabbing a mug from one of the kitchen cabinets before making her way over to the coffee pot. One of the few upsides of being back in the boarding house was the coffee as the Salvatore's were coffee fanatics.

"Well enlighten me Olive."

Olivia rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her coffee and then she waited a moment before finally speaking. "Nothing good is going to happen with the three of us being back in town and especially with the girl here–"

"–Elena, her name is Elena." Damon corrected and Olivia just chose to ignore him.

"Like I really care what her name is Damon as it's the same story as before, two boys one girl and destined heartbreak and lots of bloody deaths. I've seen this before, hell I've lived it back in 1864 and I was one of those casualties and I still haven't gotten over what happened last time because my life was ruined. I lost everything because of Katherine and I don't want her double doing the same thing, Damon I don't want to go through this again because one of us will end up dead for good this time." Olivia said keeping her voice down low so Elena and Stefan wouldn't be able to hear as the last thing Olivia wanted was for Elena to know that the three of them had technically been dead since 1864 and had spent the last 145 years walking around as vampires. That was not a can of worms that Olivia wanted to open, humans knowing about vampires and the supernatural world was complicated and messy which is why Olivia made a habit of not telling people that she was a vampire.

"You done?"

Olivia sighed and nodded her head, she guessed she was done for the moment. Right now she didn't mind losing the battle if it meant winning the war, she needed to keep her eyes on the bigger prize. "Yeah."

"You need to stop worrying so much pickle olive, nothing is going to happen this time so there's no need for you to worry about it. I know you get these occasional bad feelings but it doesn't mean it will actually happen.

"But I was right last time Damon, I had that bad feeling about Katherine but you and Stefan told me everything was fine and to trust her, I allowed you to convince me nothing bad was going to happen. Then it did, something bad did happen and now fast forward a hundred and forty five years and we're right back in the same position we were in back then with you telling me not to worry and how everything will be fine. We need to leave before anything happens…" Olivia couldn't help but wearily point out, the longer she was in Mystic Falls the more she began to reminisce about the life she used to have here.

"You need to stop with the doom and gloom Liv otherwise I won't get you a coffee, you're starting to sound like old man Stefan and we all know nobody likes him."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia strolled down the hallways of Mystic Falls High School with gentle ease, ignoring at the looks that she received as she continued to walk down the halls after leaving the school office. Over the weekend Olivia had come up with a strategic and rather cunning plan to rid her brothers from Mystic Falls. Olivia knew she had to be tactical about this as simply asking her brothers to leave hadn't worked. Not that Olivia had expected it to. Olivia knew that it would take more than simply demanding her brothers to leave Mystic Falls for them to actually leave so she had to be tactical about it. This new plan of Olivia's was going to take some time but by the time Olivia was finished she knew her brothers would never have the nerve to turn down a request of hers. Olivia was going to force her brothers to leave and the first step of her plan involved her enrolling herself at the local high school. As much as Olivia didn't want to be in high school, it was something that she would suck up and do to rid her brothers from Mystic Falls.

If Olivia's plan didn't work she did have the option of killing the Gilbert girl but she wasn't big on killing humans anymore but Olivia would if she had to and that was really her last resort if this plan didn't work. Plus she promised Zach that she wouldn't harm anyone and she kind of wanted to keep that promise to him as she knew how much of a burden her and her brothers were on their family. But Olivia was thinking of the positives right now as she headed towards her homeroom, getting into high school was actually simpler than she thought. All it took was Olivia to compel one of the school office administrators and she was enrolled with no questions asked about transcripts. Pausing momentarily to look at the set of directions, Olivia turned round a corner but she was taken by surprise as someone grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her back. Granted that Olivia barely knew anyone in this she knew it had to be Stefan as nobody else was stupid enough to try something like that with her except for Damon and this was the last place her elder brother would step foot in.

"Hello Stefan."

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Stefan asked in a quiet tone of voice, clearly trying not to draw attention to themselves but it was too late as Olivia could see the little human teenagers already looking over in interest.

"I had this sudden urge to go back to school… Why do you think I'm here dear brother of mine?" Olivia asked in a teasing manner as she shook of Stefan's hand from her elbow, whilst she wasn't one for teasing Stefan as that was Stefan's job she was going to push his buttons until he finally agreed to leave with her. So Olivia was going to do anything and everything to wind up Damon although she wouldn't go as far as he did. Whilst Stefan was generally the calm, collected and rational of the Salvatore brothers, Olivia knew not to underestimate Stefan as he was capable of doing some very dark and dangerous things.

"Liv, I know you're not happy with what I'm doing but you don't need to be here I'm in control, I promise you that nothing will happen." Stefan assured and Olivia rolled her eyes, given Stefan's history and given the fact that Olivia had been cleaning up after his and Damon's messes the last hundred and forty five years, she didn't believe him. "

"Ye of little faith Stefan, besides I'm not here to keep an eye on you I'm here to keep an eye on Elena." Olivia lied with a small smirk and it was clear that the two of them knew it. Olivia was here because of him and Stefan was perfectly aware of it but Olivia just chose to lie because she could. If he was going to make her life difficult by refusing to leave then she'd return the favor until Stefan had enough and decided to leave Mystic Falls. Opening her mouth to continue further Olivia stopped as she noticed Elena walking down the hallway towards them from the corner of her eye. "Speak of the devil and he doth appear or she it seems in this case…"

"Stefan, there you are..." Elena began before noticing Olivia's presence.

"And he's not alone." Olivia drily added.

"Olivia, you're here as well."

"Well I'm kind of required to be in some form of education and I tend to go where Stefan goes as he's kind of my other half and I've missed him very much recently so I came here to join him. Where here goes, I go and so on with all those twin things…" Olivia idly stated as she paused to survey her nails and noted that they needed another coat. Sometimes Olivia got really bored with humans and it seemed that they were getting dumber by the decade and she smiled instead of rolling her eyes at Elena's statement.

"Olivia is very family orientated." Stefan explained to Elena before nudging Olivia in the ribs so hard that it would have left a bruise, if it was for the fact invulnerability was one of the perks of being a vampire. It was clear to Olivia that her brother wanted her to apologize for what happened when Elena came over to the house during the weekend. It was never going to happen as Olivia wasn't going to apologize for trying to stop history from repeating itself. "She also has something to say to you, don't you Liv?"

"This is Stefan trying to get me to apologize for being a bitch to you the other day when you came to the boarding house but here's the thing I'm not going to. Simply because I don't want to and because my brother thinks it's acceptable to pretend like I don't exist because for some reason he seems to be ashamed of me which hurts my feelings." Olivia said with an air of sweetness that would convince anyone that she was Mother Theresa instead of a vampire.

"It's not like that Olivia–" Stefan began.

"I am not something that can be hidden away where nobody can find it, I am your sister Stefan! Your twin sister, the one who knows everything about you and don't you forget it. There's a reason Damon used to call me Hurricane Olivia… You may be seemingly embarrassed to tell your silly little girlfriend that you're a twin but I'm not and I certainly not afraid of telling the doe eyed Gilbert girl everything else you don't want her to know." Olivia retorted before looking over at Elena. "Your boyfriend over here didn't even tell you that he had a twin, that stuff is kind of important don't you think? Makes you wonder what else the great Stefan Salvatore is hiding…"

"Olivia..." Stefan warned in a firmer tone of voice, clearly not liking where the direction of the conversation was going and Olivia just shook her head.

"You embarrass me!" Olivia sourly stated before walking off and given where she had left things with Stefan, she was naturally interested as to the direction of Elena and Stefan's conversation especially as it would no doubt be about her. So Olivia decided to listen in as she made her way to class. Being the sister of nosy parker like Damon had it's perks as Olivia was very good at eavesdropping although her skills were nothing compared to Damon. However being a vampire had it's perks and having heightened senses meant that Olivia could eavesdrop from miles away.

"Olivia really doesn't like me, does she?" Elena said and Olivia couldn't help but snort in amusement, apparently the little human Katherine clone wasn't as stupid as Olivia had first thought,

"It's not you it's me…" Stefan wearily replied after a moment but Olivia knew that her brother was lying as she wasn't a fan of Elena but she suspected he was saying that as to not hurt Elena's feelings. That was a typical Stefan thing to do, play the hero, smooth all the conflict over and have the girls fawn over him.

"Is she always so angry?" Elena asked and Olivia couldn't wait to see how Stefan tried to explain this one.

"No. Olivia is a very good person, she's very kind, gentle, compassionate and the best person I know really… But she is prone to lashing out when she's upset, Olivia doesn't usually get angry that often in fact she barely loses her temper but when she does it's not exactly pretty. Hence why she mentioned why Damon used to call her Hurricane Olivia, it's what he used to call our sister when she lost her temper. As you don't want to be on the receiving end of Olivia's temper, you wouldn't know it by looking at her but Olivia is force to be reckoned with in more ways that one…" Stefan quietly said and Olivia could picture the frown on his face as he tried to explain it all to Elena.

"Why is she so mad?"

"Damon and I deciding to come back to Mystic Falls has irritated her to put it simply and the fact that she had to come back as well has pushed Olivia over the edge and anything I do seems to just set her off." Stefan firmly said.

"Why? Olivia just said that goes wherever you go." Elena couldn't help but point out.

"Olivia doesn't like Mystic Falls to put it lightly." Stefan said and Olivia couldn't help but snort, that was the understatement of the centaury. She could hear her brother taking a slow baited breath before he continued and Olivia could tell that he chose his words very careful. "Olivia hates Mystic Falls, always has and always will, so her being forced to come back here really upsets her."

"You haven't been here since you were kids, why would your sister hate somewhere she hasn't been in years?" Elena questioned and Olivia couldn't help bit note that Elena asked a lot of question which could work Olivia's advantage but then it could also be problem along with the fact that she knew where they lived. But Olivia would cross that bridge later, right now she was eavesdropping…

Because being back here again reminds her of everything she's lost in her life."

"Katherine?" Elena questioned and Olivia's ears piped up interest, now things were getting interesting as Elena had somehow found out about Katherine but Olivia doubted Elena knew that she was an exact copy of her. Olivia was half tempted to tell her for a moment, until she was distracted by the sound of Stefan laughing.

"No. They were friends for a time until Katherine did something that hurt my sister is the most terrible way and ever since they Olivia has hated her. I wouldn't ask Liv about Katherine… Coming back to Mystic Falls reminds Liv of our parents, out of the three of us Olivia took the death of our parents hardest particularly our father's death. They were very close and a part of her still hasn't got over that loss and I don't think she ever will."

Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes, Stefan was making her out to be some kind of charity case that needed sympathy from Elena Gilbert of all people. The way Stefan was talking about her, made Olivia look like the mentally unstable version of Little Orphan Annie, which is something that Olivia really didn't need. The idea of killing Elena was getting more and more tempting to Olivia by the moment as she could not deal with the pity of a silly love struck human especially one that looked like the damn women who had ruined her life. Olivia reminded was a vampire for goodness sake, if anything she should be pitying the humans sad and pathetic little lives not the other way round. Not to mention she did promise Zach that she wouldn't kill anyone but currently it was easier that said then done…


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat in the kitchen of the boarding house sipping on a cup of camomile tea, it had been a long and arduous day with the whole going back to high school thing and after she had gotten home Olivia was in need of a drink. Not blood, definitely not scotch but something that would be calming and relaxing. Olivia was mad at Stefan, then she was also mad about how stupid teenagers seemed to be these days. Sitting through those various lessons of hers, bored Olivia to tears as she was forced to sit through things that she already knew, had lived through so it was not much interest to Olivia. Days like these made Olivia feel her actual age instead of her physical age, she felt old, tired and wearily that she needed to take several moments to just pause and clear her head.

"Aunt Olivia." Zach began in surprise as he walked into the kitchen and saw Olivia sitting at the kitchen table and she couldn't help but glare at him. Olivia had to keep reminding her nephew that he did not have to call her Aunt nor did she want him to call me that. "Olivia, I mean…"

"Much better." Olivia replied as Zach joined her at the table as she took another sip of her tea.

"How are things going?" Zach asked referring to Olivia's plan to not only to get them to leave the house but Mystic Falls for good and Olivia waited a moment before responding as it wasn't such an easy question to answer. Olivia actually had to think about how she was going to respond to Zach's question.

"Harder then I originally thought, it's going to take some time and although that's something I have plenty of, the less time the Salvatore siblings are here the better it will be for everyone here. The easiest way I can think of to get my brothers to l leave town is by killing the Gilbert girl." Olivia started and the look on Zach's face was enough to tell Olivia what she already knew about that plan, it wasn't an option killing the Gilbert girl. "Don't worry Zach I gave you my word that I wouldn't harm anyone, it's just this is going to be very complicated and all my other ideas are the last resort ones which hopefully I won't have to use. I'll come up with something…"

"How was your first day back at school?" Zach asked moving the conversation on to a safer subject and Olivia blanched as she took a sip of her tea.

"Horrendous and mind numbingly boring, education isn't what it used to be despite the world we live in today and I for one cannot wait until I no longer have to go to that place again. Stefan must really like the Gilbert girl if he's willing to go through high school again…" Olivia noted, smiling more for her nephew's sake then her own. "But I will prevail sweet nephew of mine."

"Isn't that your jewellery box? The one that you hide somewhere in the house and no one is allowed to touch?" Zach questioned pointing to the large silver ornate jewellery box, which was sitting beside Olivia on the kitchen table. Olivia slowly nodded, this box held everything dear to Olivia and she hid it in various locations in the boarding house to make sure her brother's (and Olivia meant Damon's) wondering hands got nowhere near this box.

"Stefan said something to me this morning and it's had me feeling nostalgic all day so when I got back I went and retrieved it from it's hiding place. I thought I'd take a little stroll or rather long stroll down memory lane." Olivia explained as she opened the box and carefully picked out a pair of earrings and passed them over to Zach. "These were my mother's favourite earrings and after she died my father got rid of everything that reminded him of her but he gave me her jewellery… Papa told me that mama would have wanted me to have them."

"You miss them." Zach noted and Olivia slowly nodded her head before proceeding to take another sip of her tea.

"Very much so, my memories of my mother aren't as clear as the ones of my father but I missed them both very much. As I'm sure you miss your parents Zach…" Olivia wearily stated referring to how Zach's father David had died of a heart attack five years ago. Olivia suspected that the family secret took to much toll on David's already weak heart and Zach's mother left when he son was a small child, unable to cope with the secret and so to prevent her from telling anyone else Olivia compelled her to forget everything about the Salvatore family. She died two years later. It was a hard thing for Olivia to do, knowing full well what it was like to lose a mother at a young age but Olivia did what she had to do.

Zach smiled weakly. "Parents in this family don't seem to last long."

Olivia wearily nodded, she knew Zach was right as she had watched as countless members of her family had died frequently often before their time, Joseph Salvatore was one of the few Salvatore's who had lived a longer than average life span until Damon killed him. "You look very much like your grandfather but you have your father's eyes which if I'm correct were the same as your grandmothers."

"What was Joseph like?"

"He was a very good man always willing to lend a hand, gentle, compassionate but not afraid to stand up for what he believed in to protect his family, you're a lot like him Zach. I admired Joseph very much and despite what I am he managed to see good in me. I will never forget the kindness he showed which is why I can never forgive myself for what happened to him, if I had come straight away…" Olivia began but the words soon get stuck in her mouth and she trailed off, whilst the death of her father at Stefan's hands still pained Olivia it did not hurt her as much as the pain of not being able to save Joseph's life. Back then Olivia had known that her brothers were in town but she wasn't too concerned but by the time Olivia had gotten there it was too late as Joseph was already dead. It was Joseph's death that pushed Olivia to protect what remained what family she had left. Olivia had promised David that if her brother's posed a threat to the rest of the family that she would do everything it took to get rid of them, even kill them.

Zach touched Olivia hand, which comforted her a little. "We don't blame you Aunt Olivia."

"I hate being a vampire, I hate everything about what I am and I would have killed myself decades ago if it wasn't for the fact that I'm petrified of what Stefan and Damon would do if I wasn't around. Their destructive relationship apparently gives me the will to live, which is oddly ironic considering they've been trying to kill each other for the last a hundred and forty five years…" Olivia wearily chuckled.

"You're a good person Olivia." Zach assured Olivia and her heart lightens slightly and she felt less sad so she continued showing Zach some of the other trinkets in her box. Such as the page from my father's journal from the day her and Stefan were born as well various other pieces of jewellery.

"Oh wow… I haven't see in this in ages." Olivia said in awe as she picked up a gold ring set with a large garnet and several diamonds and she slide it on to her left finger. "Still fits!"

"You were engaged?" Zach questions as he looked at Olivia's hand and she quietly chuckled.

"Well I was about to be, to a Lockwood none the less... George Lockwood, he was the most handsome man in town and his descendants certainly have nothing on him but anyway we were head over heels in love. But back then we couldn't be as forthcoming with our feelings for each other like people can be now so we showed them in private and so he gave me this as a promise ring and swore to me his everlasting devotion. George had just come back from fighting in the confederacy and he promised he was going to ask my father for my hand in marriage. I died before he actually could ask my father but during my transitioning when I wasn't conscious and everyone believed that I along with Damon and Stefan were dead, he placed the actual engagement ring on my hand…" Olivia explained to Zach with a small sigh as she picked up her engagement ring from inside the box, for a ring made over a hundred and forty five years ago it was sure beautiful.

"It's a gorgeous ring Olivia." Zack told Olivia as she handed it over to him to admire.

"It's not exactly the way it was as I had to have it restored twenty years ago it's almost the same." Olivia noted.

"Do you ever think about if you hadn't of become a vampire?" Zach questioned hesitantly which Olivia would admit caught her me off guard because that was the last thing she was expecting to be asked.

"I don't know, I try not to think too much about it though at times I can't help but wonder if our marriage would be as loving as we were to each or if we had children and lived to see our grandchildren. But in there lies the mystery as we'll never know what would have happened..." Olivia began as an idea formed into her head and she turned to her nephew with a bright smile on her face. "I want you to take the ring Zach."

"Aunt Olivia, I can't take this…"

Olivia allowed the aunt comment to slide. "Zach I want you to have this, it's not like I'll have any use for it and it's not like I can give back to the Lockwood's, everyone is under the assumption that George Lockwood allowed Olivia Salvatore, his tragically young and dead fiancée to be buried with the ring. Once I get Damon and Stefan to leave town I want you to find a girl, get married and settle down and be happy… If you happen to have a few kids that would be great because if you haven't noticed the Salvatore's seem to be dwindling in numbers."

"I don't know Aunt Olivia." Zach said and the look in his eyes tells Olivia it all; Damon, he's worried that if he does have a family that Damon would come and hurt them because Olivia was well aware that her eldest brother has made it a habit to kill anyone including his own relatives.

"I don't want you to worry about that Zach I'm going to take care of it, I promise you I won't let anything happen. If I have to I will kill Damon if that's what it takes for this family to be safe…" Olivia said without hesitation and Zach seemed shocked at this news.

"Olivia, he's your brother."

"I know but I promised your father that I'd protect you and make sure you were safe and I intend to keep that promise." Olivia stated, as whilst she loved my brother very much, if killing Damon meant that others would be safe from him than that was something that she had learned to accept and was willing to do, if it came down to it.

"Thank you." Zach replied and a weight seemed to have been literally lifted from his shoulders. However the moment was ruined when Damon comes waltzing through the kitchen and takes one look at what Zach and Olivia were doing.

"You're still mooning over George Lockwood?" Damon scoffed to which Olivia rolled her eyes, talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Just like you're still in love with Katherine." Olivia retorted and Damon just glares at her, apparently it was fine for him to be depressed about Katherine's death but when it came to Olivia and George Lockwood, Damon seemed to have real issues about it. But it was kind of obvious seeing as Damon hated George more than anything back then just like the way Olivia hated Katherine and it was kind of funny how they were both dead and yet Damon and Olivia along with Stefan in small way were still hung up over them after all these years. Well Olivia liked to think she wasn't as hung up on George as her brothers were to Katherine considering she had accepted that George was dead and he didn't have an exact double for himself running around town, well as far Olivia knew he didn't...


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia had come up with a plan to get her brothers to leave town but the majority of that plan was based around Stefan. If Olivia could get Stefan to leave then getting Damon to go kill people somewhere else would be no problem, well hopefully it wouldn't but things were going to be a bit hard with the Gilbert girl. Olivia was finding it very hard to keep her word about not killing Elena Gilbert as if the girl was dead then everyone's problems would be solved, Damon and Stefan would leave for pastures green. She's be able to go back to what resembled her life and Zach would be free to leave in peace until the next time her brothers decided to swing by in his life time. Part of Olivia's plan was to manoeuvre herself into Stefan's new social circle, which she had seem to successfully do. Olivia was really interested in making friends especially with some silly and naïve human teenagers but she was more interested in irking Stefan to the point where he would leave town just to be away from her. The plan seemed to be working as Stefan was starting to get irritated that Olivia was everywhere he turned although he was too polite to ever admit this out loud but Olivia knew her brother well enough.

Stefan wasn't the only problem Olivia had to deal with, whilst keeping an eye on him she also had to keep an eye on Damon who taken to using Caroline Forbes, the daughter of the Sheriff as his own personal chew toy and blood bank. It was pretty stupid not to mention reckless as the Forbes were apart of the founding families of Mystic Falls and as such were aware of the existence of vampires. So Olivia was dealing with family problems but also problems that Olivia hadn't expected to encounter such as Bonnie Bennett, an ancestor of Emily Bennett a witch that Olivia knew back in 1864 who was Katherine's handmaiden. For Olivia the situation in Mystic Falls seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"You neglected to tell me a Bennett witch was walking around Mystic Falls but then again I'm not surprised we are currently living parallel lives to the ones we lived back them. Katherine had Emily and now Elena has Bonnie..." Olivia told Stefan as the two of them walked back towards the boarding house after coming back from hunting. Well Stefan hunted and Olivia just kept him company as unlike her brother Olivia drank human blood as she was able to keep her blood thirst in check.

"I don't know if Bonnie is a witch." Stefan replied and Olivia just snorted in amusement, Stefan was deluded if he thought that Bonnie wasn't a witch as it

"She's a direct descendant of Emily's so of course she has the gift, for someone whose been around as long as we have Stefan you're exceedingly stupid and naive. We're vampires Stefan and you know that our kind don't have the best experiences with witches especially the Bennett witches which is another reason as to why we should leave town before anyone else gets hurt." Olivia snapped as she fingered her lapis lazuli necklace with her family's crest on it with an O in the middle of it. The necklace had been enchanted along with Stefan and Damon's family rings when they had transitioned into vampires to allow them to walk into the sun. The person who enchanted the necklace just so happened to be Bonnie's ancestor Emily.

"Olivia can we please not have this conversation again? This is all we ever talk about and when I mean we I'm actually talking about you. Liv, you know I love you but we can't keep talking about this." Stefan said as he opened the front door and motioned for Olivia to go ahead of him, which she did.

"We'll talk about something else when you–" Olivia began but stopping midway through her sentence as she and Stefan walked into the living as she saw Damon's hand wrapped rather tightly around Zach's neck. Olivia's blood immediately began to boil as she had warned my brother about harming Zach already. But it seemed like Damon had chose to completely ignore Olivia's warnings.

"What's going on" Stefan calmly asked as if nothing was wrong and if Olivia wasn't so furious at the matter at hand she would have asked her brother why on earth he was acting so cavalier.

"Damon Salvatore, you'd better let go of him now." Olivia threatened using her best do not threaten me tone of voice, the one she didn't use unless her brothers had really screwed up. Generally Olivia didn't use that tone of voice unless they had screwed up big time and she had to come and clean up their mess. Last time was in the 1950's and Olivia had actually snapped Damon's neck and killed him for a couple of hours as she couldn't not believe that he had killed Joseph Salvatore. It was one of the dumbest things that Damon had done in all the years that Olivia had known her oldest brother. Sighing Damon let go of Zach and he drops to the ground gasping for breath.

"We're just having a family moment, you know spending some quality time together given that you don't want me spending much time at home Ophelia." Damon jokeed with his sick and twisted sense of humour before leaving the room, giving Zach a pat on the shoulder on his way out and Olivia just rolled her eyes. Damon was probably the most vulgar person she knew and yet she loved him for it.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Zach as he attempted to help him up but Zach rebuffed and the anger and annoyance on his face was clear on his face. Olivia couldn't blame him for being mad as Zach had to give his life to protect the family secret. He feared Damon, not just Damon but all of them so much that he didn't have a family as his own as he didn't want to risk their family as the Salvatore siblings had a history of killing their relatives and Olivia was included in that. Damon and Stefan had blood on their hands as did she.

"I'm not and neither are you." Zach began waiting until he had regained his breath and waited until Damon was out of earshot before he continued. "How many people have to die before you see it?"

"I see it."

"No you don't Stefan because you've been wrapped up in your own world and Elena to notice anything else! This is exactly why we need to leave town Stefan! Damon won't stop killing whilst you're here because if you haven't noticed he's kind of been on this mission to make your life miserable and add to the fact that there is a witch running around town who can come across the truth about what we are at any given moment. It is too dangerous for us to stay here any longer and put aside your feeling for the girl, you know I'm right…" Olivia stated in a grave tone of manner as her brother needed to understand the gravity of the situation. Sure Olivia didn't like Elena and made no attempts to hide it but she was doing this to save the girl, to save them all from a repeat of what happened in 1864.

"Olivia…" Stefan weakly began.

"She's right Stefan." Zach added and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I know… I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it!" Zach demanded in an angry tone of voice and Olivia walked over to her nephew, sat down next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zach flinched at first but soon relaxed and it reminded Olivia to have another talk with Damon and remind him that she wasn't kidding when she told him to leave Zach alone.

"Because I can't." Stefan attempted to explain and Olivia just rolled, she loved Stefan there was no denying that but he was currently being a spineless moron. "I can't… Taking human blood is the only way I can stop him and I can't do that.

"We're not asking you go down that path again, we're telling you that we need to deal with this now or I kill Elena tonight." Olivia bluntly said issuing out an ultimatum, as she was sick of not being listened to anymore as her brother was blinded with his infatuation for Elena to see the truth. "Because I promised that no one else in this family would be hurt because of the three of us and I intended to keep that promise so if I have to kill a human to make you realize it then so be it. You need to stop making excuses Stefan and accept what's going on right in front of you…"

"Olivia do you really think me leaving is going to stop Damon? You of all people know what he's like he won't stop, ever. And you making us leave won't necessarily mean Damon will come with us, we need to find another way." Stefan argued and Olivia just glared at her twin brother.

"Vervain." Zach announced as he attempted to get up and Olivia quickly got to her feet and helped Zach up. "It could weaken him, if he ingested it… It would help give you the upper hand.

Olivia couldn't help but look at Stefan and he looked straight back at her; it was a good idea as vervain is a herb that is like kryptonite to vampires. If a vampires skin is exposed to the herb then it can and will burn them and if it's ingested then a vampire will become severely weak and aside from that it protect humans from being compelled by vampires, which meant it was a pain in the ass for vampires. But there was a problem in Zach's plan as vervain was no longer grown in Mystic Falls and the nearest place where Olivia knew it was grown was a hundred miles away. "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon made saw to that… And what I had I gave to Elena."

"What is it Zach?" Olivia asked as she had this feeling that Zach wasn't telling them something and before she knew it, he started walking out of the living room and Stefan and Olivia reluctantly followed. Zach made his way into the hallway and opened up a door carefully disguised with the rest of the hallway décor that lead to the basement. Once the three of them were down there Zach led Olivia and Stefan through the basement to a door which stored the boiler and then through another one that led to the self proclaimed 'dungeons' of the boarding house. Zach opened one of the doors and Olivia was shocked to see that there was vervain being grown here of all places. In the house which three vampires were residing in, all under their noses. Olivia was pretty damn impressed. "You've been growing it…"

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations, blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." Zach revealed and Olivia couldn't help but let out a small laugh, that was good one. The joke about blood, relatives and vampires not the killing of Zach, which Olivia was certainly not going to let happen.

"But you're telling me, why?" Stefan asked and it was certainly a good question as Olivia and her brothers never came down to the basement and they could have gone the rest of their vampire lives not knowing about what was being grown under their own home.

"Because I trust Aunt Olivia and you're going to need it if you're going to get rid of him." Zach stated and Olivia offered her nephew a smile, he was risking so much by telling them this so she was determined to repay him for this. Damon had made Zach's life hell so the least she could do was deal with her big brother from hell so Zach could attempt to live a normal life.

"So what's our plan because we may only have one shot at this and we have to do this soon because the longer we wait the more people could die." Olivia grimly announced as she through to the death toll, which was already too high for her liking.

"We put it in drink, enough to weaken him severely." Stefan slowly announced "And then we'll have to put him somewhere and we wait before we move him to a place where no one will think to look for him."

"The family crypt, no one goes there anymore and it would be fitting considering everything Damon's done." Olivia replied after a moment as she understood what Stefan was saying as if a vampire doesn't feed after a certain period their body starts to mummify because of the lack of blood. It was a cruel process but Damon had to be stopped and by doing it this way meant Olivia didn't have to kill anyone, which was fine by her. It was a win win situation for everybody. After that all Olivia had to do was get rid of Stefan and her mission would be accomplished.

"Zach, would you be able to…" Stefan began motioning to the vervain, in order to 'spike' Damon's drink they'd have to make the vervain into a liquid form and unfortunately Stefan and Olivia couldn't touch it, which only left Zach.

"I'll get started straight away, I can have it done for tomorrow." Zach replied with a small hint of a smile and he immediately he started getting to work gathering a small bunch of vervian to use.

"You sure you can go through with this?" Stefan asked Olivia as the two of them glanced over at Zach, it was weird that he was asking her as it should be Olivia asking him. But Olivia understood why Stefan was asking her as she loved Damon, wholeheartedly and they were close despite everything and now Olivia was about to participate in the drugging and kidnapping of her eldest brother before leaving him to mummify and after that lock him up in my family crypt for what could be the rest of eternity. It wasn't exactly a yes or no answer as the situation was very complicated but there was other way. They were in a grim situation and desperate times called for equally desperate measures.

"Damon has to be stopped for all our sakes."


End file.
